List of 30
by StoryandSongwriter101
Summary: (Similar to Your Final Day) Austin somehow convinces Ally to make a list of 30 things to do. He makes one too. Austin didn't realize that he'd actually have to do everything until Ally mentions it. The best friends travel the world together. What do YOU think will happen?(Please Read First Chapter) (paused)


**I looked at some interesting things online and I found some cool activities. Austin and Ally can do all of them in the comfort of my own home haha! Enjoy!**

 **Ally's POV**

* * *

I lay down on the couch bored out of my mind as I read the new May issue of What's Up Magazine. I nearly dozed off into a slumber when I heard a knocking at my door. I did not want to get up. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you come to the door and find out?" I heard a guys voice come from the other side of my front door.

I sigh as I walked over to the door and opened it up. There stood my best friend in the entire world, Austin Moon. I smile. "Hey, Austin."

"Hey, Als." He makes himself comfortable on the couch. "What are we doing today?"

"This." I lift his legs up and sit down and place his legs down on my lap.

"What."

"I am doing zero things today. I am too bored to do anything."

"Is that even possible?"

"Yes because I just said it was."

"C'mon Ally. Let's do something."

"Like? What do you have in mind?"

"Well, I don't know."

"Exactly."

"Hasn't there always been something you've always wanted to do?"

"I want to relax. I've been trying to do that ever since you got here."

"Ha-ha. Very funny. But seriously, let's do something fun!"

"Like what?"

Austin stands up and heads down the hall and comes back with papers and pens. He sits back down hands me some paper and a pen. "Let's create bucket lists."

"What?"

"We don't have to do it. Just list thirty things you'd always wanted to do. Maybe it will inspire you to get off your lazy ass for once." He pokes me playfully.

"Hey."

"Just do it. I'll make one too."

We began to think and write down things that we've always wanted to do.

 **Austin's List**

 **1\. Go Camping**

 **2\. Have an all nighter in Vegas**

 **3\. Go parachuting**

 **4\. Have a picnic in Central Park, New York**

 **5\. Name a star**

 **6\. Go hiking in a rain forest**

 **7\. Rock climb outside**

 **8\. Wear a snake around my neck**

 **9\. Have a campfire on the beach**

 **10\. Rope swing into water**

 **11\. Find the love of my life**

 **12\. Play messy twister**

 **13\. Scuba dive**

 **14\. Go zorbing**

 **15\. Climb a volcano**

 **16\. Take pictures in a photo booth**

 **17\. Go on a cruise**

 **18\. Go to a drive-in movie**

 **19\. Partake in a food fight**

 **20\. Climb an indoor rock wall**

 **21\. Dive off a high diving board**

 **22\. Visit a zoo**

 **23\. Take a yoga lesson**

 **24\. Get Married**

 **25\. Visit Paris**

 **26\. Visit a haunted house**

 **27\. Donate money**

 **28\. Teach Ally how to dance**

 **29\. Snowboard**

 **30\. Walk across hot coals**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Ally's List**

 **1\. Kayak through caves**

 **2\. Visit New York City at Christmas time**

 **3\. Swim in a waterfall**

 **4\. Learn to Skateboard**

 **5\. Catch a last minute flight to a random destination**

 **6\. Cross the intersection at Abbey Road in London**

 **7\. Eat pasta in Italy**

 **8\. Have a white Christmas**

 **9\. Visit Hawaii**

 **10\. Get Married**

 **11\. Visit Italy**

 **12\. Visit France**

 **13\. Have a hot make-out session with my fiance**

 **14\. Swim with dolphins**

 **15\. Feed a crocodile**

 **16\. Kiss on the eiffel tower**

 **17\. Jump into a pool fully clothed**

 **18\. Record a song**

 **19\. See a broadway play**

 **20\. Try pole dancing**

 **21\. Dye my hair blonde for a day**

 **22\. Get my fortune told**

 **23\. Go on a cruise**

 **24\. Pick fruit from a tree**

 **25\. Get a tattoo**

 **26\. Pose with the leaning tower of Pisa**

 **27\. Learn to dance**

 **28\. Go to a museum**

 **29\. Ride a cable car in San Francisco**

 **30\. Stay at a 5-star hotel**

"So…." Austin says.

"What?" I ask.

"What did you write?"

I pass him my paper, "Read."

He begins to read what I wrote and I read his. We both say, "Whoa."

"That's so cool." Austin says. Austin stands up, "Change into some work-out clothes."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I head to my bedroom and change into some workout clothes. I meet Austin in my livingroom. "Now what?"

"Grab your list. Don't question me." He knows me too much.

I grab the paper form the couch and we jump into his car. "Where are we going? Wait, this is the route to your house." We arrive at his place.

"Stay in here?" He leaves and going into his house.

"Great. Leave me in here to get mauled by strangers." It's Miami. You never know what could happen. He leaves his house and gets back into the car. He is wearing workout clothes too. "What are we doing? Going for a run?"

"We wouldn't be in the car if we were going for a run." He starts the car and drive somewhere that I don't know.

We arrive at an exercise centre. "Why are we at an exercise centre?" He drags me out of the car and we go inside. Austin opens a door with a key he had on his keychain. "What are you doing?"

"Stop asking questions." He laughs. He opens the door and we walk inside.

The room is large. It has wooden flooring. Mirrors on a full length of the wall. Chairs on one end.

"Why are we at a dance studio?"

"What do you think? I'm going to teach you how to dance." He turns on the music and walks up to me.

I smile. "Fine."

He grabs my hand and places the other on my hip. He places my other hand on his shoulder. "Just go with the music. Follow my footsteps." I look down at his feet and memorize his footsteps. "Ow!"

"Oh, sorry. Did I step on your feet?"

"No. I just wanted to scare you." He smirks. "Watch this." He starts doing a dance move. "Now try it."

"Are you kidding me? There is no way that I'm going to be able to do that."

"Just try it."

"Fine."

I try the best I could to mimic what Austin did. Instead of actually doing it I land on my face.

"Are you okay?" Austin runs up to me.

"I'm fine. My face hurts a little bit."

"Let me grab the first aid kit. Your forehead is bleeding." He runs to the closet in the corner and comes back. He sits down on the floor with me and opens the kit. He grabs a disinfectant wipe and presses it softly against my forehead.

"Thanks for helping me."

"You're hurt. I'm not going to let you bleed to death." He laughs.

"No. Thanks for helping me get something off my bucket list."

"Of course. I got something off my bucket list too. I wanted to teach you how to dance."

"You really wanted to teach me how to dance?"

"Yeah."

He starts to lean in when I turned my head and stood up. "We should probably go."

* * *

 **I hope you enjoy this story! Leave me a review if you want me to continue this! Thanks! Read my other stories as well, Problems and State of Mind**


End file.
